When God Sings You A Love Song
by julius uy
Summary: Ever fell in love? Pretty amazing isn't it? The utmost resonance of love itself conquers all barriers. Love is such a wonderful feeling that you'd go beyond the norms to preserve the relationship. God's love is no different.


Ever fell in love? Pretty amazing isn't it? The utmost resonance of love itself conquers all barriers. Love is such a wonderful feeling that you'd go beyond the norms to preserve the relationship. There may be cracks and gusts bashing your love, yet its genuine perseverance proved mightier than the largest setback. God's love is no different.

Solomon's Song of Songs gives us an echo of what love songs were in the early days of man. Surprisingly, its lyrics hardly draws away from modern love songs. As a matter of fact, Song of Songs went beyond modern love songs in such a way that it channels certain lines in which when we put it into a context of God singing to you, you may be reminded of one thing both man and God always wanted to have: Unfailing Love.

Our Bible reading for today are two verses from the less popular Song of Songs. Song of Songs is a book hardly quoted in our times, yet it's a book that reveals to us the romantic struggle between two lovers to unite under a single heart. As you read through the two verses below, try to put it in a context of God singing the song for you, reminding you of His magnificent love that goes beyond man's understanding.

Place me like a seal over your heart,  
like a seal on your arm;  
for love is as strong as death,  
its jealousy as enduring as the grave.  
It burns like blazing fire,  
like a mighty flame.

Many waters cannot quench love;  
rivers cannot wash it away.  
If one were to give  
all the wealth of his house for love,  
it would be utterly scorned.

Song of Songs 8:6-7

God never really abandons us amidst our sins. In Him is a constant hope to bring us back under His love. One thing we may always want to bear in mind is perhaps to always ask ourselves: "How was God able to reveal His love for me today?" Fascinating. Have we ever thought of this as we prepare ourselves to settle down for the day? If we haven't done so, then perhaps today is the day we can start thinking about it. Instead of bursting into sorrow from the world's misfortune, why not start looking at what's beyond the darkness? Why not set your mind in a perspective where the love of God will always be set before all our trials?

"How was God able to reveal His love for me today?"

As our Bible reading today has reminded us, God encourages us to place Him as a seal. A repellant against the corruption of this world. on top of that, these verses remind us that not only is love an enduring existence for eternity, but also tells us that genuine love sets itself ablaze so that the other may know how much love really is there (verse 6).

There are times that unkindness and misunderstanding crack our relationship with God, yet God reminds us that nothing of this world can ever cut us off from His love... not even money (verse 7). Like a persistent lover, God chose to give His son to us to bear our wickedness, so that we may see the life and the light.

At times of anxiety and despair, God's love can prove no equal. Jesus even reminded us 

that when we are weary and tired, he always welcomes us with open arms... and he will give us rest. -Matthew 11:28

Dear friends, I encourage you today... before you cloak yourself with your night blanket or drop yourself to slumber, try to answer this question...

"How was God able to reveal His love for me today?"

Today's Prayer:

Heavenly Father, By your grace, our sins are forgiven. By your love, we are saved. May we always remind ourselves to hold you before anything else. You are the seal over our entire body, protecting us from all danger. May we always remain in your live... and may we always be reminded of your unfailing love. We pray that each and every day in our lives we will have the wisdom to discern the love you have for us... and that in all eternity, we'll never forget all the love You poured on us.

All these we pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.

**To Take it away...**

_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing._

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known._

_And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._

_1 Corinthians 13_


End file.
